found you
by ronandhermionebook7
Summary: somthing that happens in the summer holidays before 7th year between rhr maybe hg but mostly rhr. it might take a little while to get there . not a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

"Ron! Watch what your doing!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down! It's not like I tried to knock it over…"

"Yeah, well if you don't stop running into things there going to find us!"

"And if you don't stop having ago at me they're going to wake up anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah… just come on."

They walked into another dark room and hid behind the chair, someone else was in there.

Oh no, it's them! Hermione said through gritted teeth " move, move up the stairs, go!"

"Ok, you don't need to jab me…" and they were walking back to the stairs and…

"Ouch!" Ron yelled

Ron! Ron! Oh, get up!

And the lights turned on in the dark room, which was the lounge room, and two figures appeared out of the kitchen one with long red hair and the other with messy jet-black hair and glasses.

" Found you!" said the figure with red hair who now had a smirk on her face, holding hands with the boy with jet-black hair. The girl with red hair was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and the boy with jet-black hair and glasses was Harry potter you could call him many things the chosen one the boy who lived…

"Ron, can't you walk properly?" said Hermione

"Hey it wasn't my fault, you were practically pushing me up the stairs" said Ron angrily

"Well it looks like we won, doesn't it" said Ginny and turned to Harry and Harry nodded his head on agreement.

"Yeah well I'm tired, I'm going to bed" said Ron grumpily and trudged up the stairs

"Well I think Ron has a good idea, um Hermione you wouldn't mind sharing with Ron to night would you?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked between Harry and Ginny and agreed

"But if you get caught its your problem" said Hermione as she started to walk off.

"Its ok we'll be up early don't worry" said Ginny and Harry and her walked into her room holding hands.

"Yeah, yeah" Hermione mumbled and walked into Ron's room.

Ahhhhhhh! They both screamed. Ron was wearing nothing but boxers and he quickly grabbed his sheets of his bed and covered him self with it.

"Um, sorry Ginny wanted me out of her room for tonight Harry's sleeping in there I was going to stay in here but I can go down stairs if you want." said Hermione, blushing

"No, no that's ok," said Ron who was the color of a tomato. "Its ok I'll just - er - put a shirt on"

"So you want to try and stay up all night?" asked Ron as if he was a little kid, while he was putting on his shirt.

"Yeah I guess so, play truth or dare or something?" said Hermione

"Yeah sounds good," said Ron enthusiastically " just make sure were not to noisy, so just truth"

"Ok so you want to go first?" Hermione asked Ron

"Yeah ok, um… what's your favorite color?" asked Ron

"Blue… was that the best question you could come up with?"

"I thought I should start with an easy one" said Ron looking embarrassed

"Ok, well then, what's your favorite color?" asked Hermione

"Orange" said Ron plainly "ok do you like quidditch and are to stubborn to admit it?"

"I am not stubborn" said Hermione indignantly "and I like some aspects of quidditch just not the whole part were you could die!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's your question?"

"What do you think of me and Harry?" asked Hermione

"Hmm Harry is a great friend who I would trust with my life and… your um smart"

"That's it after 6 years all you have is your smart?"

"Well um you're nice and your funny and your also a really good friend, is that better?"

Yes, much better "

"Ok what do you think of Vicky?"

"What do I think of victor, you mean? Well he's a nice guy and really sweet but he's just to… what's the word… I don't know he's just not my type."

"Oh ok" Ron seemed slightly happy about this piece of information

"So what do you think of him?" asked Hermione

"I think he's a pumpkin head, prat, git any of those suit him" said Ron in a slightly angry tone

"So um what else can I ask? How about… what was your first reaction when I was poisoned?" asked Ron

"Find out if you were ok…." Stated Hermione "What else would I do?" asked Hermione as if Ron was crazy

" I don't know you weren't talking to me for half the year I thought you might have thought "_good he deserves it_" or something" said Ron

"You've been my friend since 1st year well not right from first year but why would I want you dead even if I wasn't talking to you…"said Hermione confused by Ron's lack of thinking

"True" said Ron

"Ok well why don't you like victor?" asked Hermione

"Because his merchandise was faulty my miniature Krum dolls' arm fell off" said Ron looking at his feet

"Ok so you don't like victor because the toy doll arm fell off?" asked Hermione raising one eyebrow

"Yes exactly" who was now looking at Hermione who had now raised both her eyebrows " ok I don't like this game anymore can we go to bed?" asked Ron

"Ok if you want I'm going to stay up for a bit and read" said Hermione turning to a school book of Ron's and grabbing it

"Its like 4:00 in the morning you cant be serious about reading! Said Ron with his mouth wide open"

"Ok, I wont read ill go to bed happy?"

"Very"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid in Harry's bed and they both soon fell asleep

How was that for a first chapter? Read, reviews try not to be too harsh and… wait you already read it so just review and tell me if I should continue or not and if you want you can give me some tips ok thx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked at the clock

"Oh-my-god! Its 11:30! Ron! Ron! Its 11:30!"Hermione screamed

"Hmmm" said Ron without lifting his head to look at the time and then rolled over so his face was in the pillow

"Ron, wake up!" said Hermione who was become frustrated with Ron who wasn't waking up "Ron, guess what Harry and Ginny did last night!"

Ron sat upright and said "what did they do!"

"Nothing, I just had to get your attention. Its 11:30, Ron. Do you think people are up?" asked Hermione

"Um, I think so. Mums usually up around 8:00 - 8:30. Why?"

"Well, wont we get in trouble for swapping rooms?" asked Hermione as if she was stating the obvious

"I guess so, I'm more worried about Fred and George…."said Ron with a slightly worried look on his face

"Oh… you could always try to avoid them all day." Hermione suggested

"If that worked I would do it everyday…"said Ron looking glumly outside the door

"Well I guess you'll have to face it wont you." Said Hermione

"So will you!" said Ron

"Yeah but they wont bother me as much." said Hermione in a matter of factly tone

"You sure about that? Said Ron sounding skeptical

"Well no, but I'm hoping they will leave me alone "said Hermione

"I don't think they will" said Ron truthfully

"Ron, Hermione are you up yet!" Yelled Ginny from down stairs

"Ginny I meant go up stairs and check, not yell from the bottom of them!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly

So Ginny walked up the stairs to Ron's room "oh your up" she said, "Do use want lunch?"

"Oh lunch!" and he practically ran out of the room and flew down the stairs

I don't know why you were worried about me and Harry getting caught since you were still asleep at 11:00"

"Actually 11:30"said Hermione quietly

"What did you two do last night for you to sleep in so late?" asked Ginny

"Nothing! We just played truth or dare without the dare, we didn't want to wake anyone up" said Hermione glaring at Ginny

"Ok, ok I just never knew you to sleep in so late. Coming downstairs?"

"Yep, give me one minute" said Hermione

"Ok I'll meet you down stairs" and Ginny walked out of Ron's room

Hermione did a quick spell on her messy hair so it was a little neater and then went down stairs to lunch. Thankfully Fred and George weren't there they had left in the morning to go to there shop, but Hermione and Ron still got a lecture from Mrs. Weasley, it wasn't as bad as Hermione expected, it didn't really seem that Mrs. Weasley was angry at them at all she basically just told them about the "birds and the bees"(Ron went a light shade of pink while Mrs. Weasley was talking to them about this). After this Ginny and Harry came downstairs they were asked to leave while Mrs. Weasley talked to them.

"You want to go out and play quidditch?" Ginny asked Harry, Ron and Hermione

"Yeah ok" said Harry

"Guess so"

"no you guys can I'll watch" said Hermione and went upstairs to get a book while the others went and got there brooms and Hermione came back downstairs and sat on a chair just out side the burrow. It was two against one Harry Vs Ginny and Ron, Ginny and Ron were just winning but then Ron said he was getting kind of playing because they had been playing for four hours.

Ron and Harry decided to play a game of wizard's chess so Ginny went and had a shower, and Hermione watched Harry and Ron play chess for about 15 minutes Ron had just taken Harry's queen and had Harry in check. Ginny came back downstairs after her shower and motioned for Hermione to follow her back up stairs, Hermione grabbed her book and followed Ginny to her room and sat down on her bed.

"So… what's going on between Ron and you?" asked Ginny

"Nothing! I told you that this morning"

"Ok, let me rephrase that, what would you like to be going on between you and Ron?" asked Ginny

"Nothing, where do you get your ideas from?" Asked Hermione unbelievingly

"Well, you didn't read much of your book, I noticed when we were playing quidditch, and I noticed you looking or maybe staring at Ron a few times" said Hermione triumphantly

"I was not! You need your eyes checked Ginny." Said Hermione but was starting to go red.

"Well why are you going red?" asked Ginny

"Because its hot" said Hermione plainly

"Right… and it would have nothing to do with Ron?" said Ginny sarcastically

"It has nothing to do with Ron… its just the weather." said Hermione

"Ok if you say so…"said Ginny who obviously still didn't believe Hermione

"Well its around time for dinner I think I'm going downstairs to wait for it" said Ginny

"Ok I'll come to" said Hermione who followed Ginny downstairs

"Hey mum, where's Fred and George?" asked Ginny

"There still at there shop, I think there staying there over night" said Mrs. Weasley

"Oh ok so is dinner ready?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley

'Yes."

"And the food floated across to the table and landed on it they all crowded around the table and talked about going back to school in a couple of weeks and had soon finished dinner so they went up stairs Mrs. Weasley wanted them all to have an early -ish night because they had such a late one last night. So Hermione and Ginny went to Ginny's room and Harry and Ron went to Ron's room.

"So. Your absolutely sure that you don't like Ron?"

"Yes I'm sure… I'm tired I think I might go to sleep now…"said Hermione forcing a yawn

"Your not tired your just doing this to avoid my questions." said Ginny accusingly

"Yes but I think it would be a good idea to go to sleep" said Hermione and rolled over putting her back to Ginny and just laid there till she fell asleep.

Ok the second chapter, please review and give some tips, constructive tips, ok thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Hermione, Hermione wake up I need to ask you something." Said Ginny

"What do you want?" Asked Hermione, who was slowly getting out of her bed.

"Well you were sort of mumbling in your sleep and I'm not sure what you were saying but I think it might have been Ron; in that case you would like him." Said Ginny raising her eyebrows

"Well I obviously was not mumbling Ron's name because I don't like him so I wouldn't be mumbling his name now would I?" said Hermione to Ginny

"No I guess not, who's name would you say then…?" Asked Ginny bemused, as she was still sure she had heard Hermione say Ron

"Um…. Fine you have to promise not to tell…" said Hermione slowly.

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Ok I promise."

"Ok well if I did say someone's name in my sleep it would probably be Ron's…"said Hermione and flushed red.

"Ahh… so I wasn't hearing things!" said Ginny triumphantly

"No you weren't… I'm going to go have a shower, ok." Said Hermione and she walked to the bathroom and opened the door…

"Hermione! Don't you knock!" Said Ron who was wearing a towel around his waist and had a pink tinge in his cheeks

"Don't you lock the door?" Said Hermione sardonically

"No not usually. I guess you want the shower?" asked Ron

"Yeah, thanks" Hermione said as Ron walked out the door and she made sure to lock the door, just incase Ron wanted to get her back.

Downstairs at breakfast

"Ron, tidy your hair up were going to Diagon Ally soon." Said Mrs. Weasley while setting up the table for breakfast. "And eat quickly"

"What! You didn't tell use that you said it was next week!" said Ron

"Change of plans fleur wants everyone to get their dress robes today…. Said Mrs. Weasley while focusing on the tea that was boiling.

Ginny came downstairs followed by Harry (Ron suspected that they had had one of their snogging sessions in Ginny's room…) and soon the three of them were eating very quickly. About 5 minutes later Hermione came down the stairs and also joined in eating and they were all soon ready to leave for Diagon Ally. Since Harry was with them they got ministry cars, were accompanied by Aurors and traveled to London and went through the secret passage way to the leaky cauldron. And met up with the rest of the Weasley's and fleur and Gabriel

"Aren't we all supposed to be getting fitted" Ginny asked bill whose injuries were still very visible and looked quite painful.

"Yeah well I thought it would be best if the families were done separately since there are a lot of us Weasley's." said bill

"Ok well everyone just take a seat and we'll be right with you" said one of the people who would be taking measurements

So the Weasley's, Hermione and, Harry all took a seat Mr. Weasley was first (all the men were wearing tux style dress robes) because he had to leave to get back to the ministry. Charlie went next and left because he had to go meet some people and talk about dragons. Then bill got his robe, which was similar to the other guys but had a red flower instead of a white one. Then fleur she got hers it was much like a bridal dress and was very slim it had lace over the top of the silk. Mrs. Weasley was next to go.

While this was all happening Hermione and Ron were conversing in whispers.

"Fred and George haven't mentioned anything about the thing that happened two days ago." Said Hermione amazed "maybe they didn't see?"

"Don't say that! If you say that it's sure to jinx it!" Said Ron looking over at Fred and George and no sooner had he looked over they were walking over towards them. "Now look what you've done…"said Ron slumping in his chair

"Hey ickle ronickins (I'm not sure if I spelt that right) and Hermione so what have you two been up to lately?"

"Nothing" said Ron still slumped in his chair

"Oh… but we disagree" said Fred mischievously

"I mean staying in the same bed room that doesn't seem like nothing to me" said George in the same mischievous way

"Shut it." Said Ron "we didn't do anything so just leave it ok."

"If you say so" said the twins and they exchangedmischevious glances and walked off to get their robes

"That was your fault!" said Ron

"My fault? How was it my fault" said Hermione confused

"Because you jinxed it" said Ron

"Ron don't be so childish, it would have happened anyway" said Hermione

From this point Ron started ignoring Hermione so Hermione went and sat with Ginny and they were soon called up to get there measurements and then Harry and Ron were called about half an hour later and they were all ready to go after they got there robes which also took around half an hour. Bill and fleur left for their apartment just across town and Fred and George went back to their shop.

By the time they got home it was around 8:30 and Ron complained he was starving so Mrs. Weasley made dinner which took about 45 minutes while Harry and Ron played chess and Hermione and Ginny watched.

Ron was still not talking to Hermione. So when Hermione asked Ron to pass the butter he pretended to ignore her which resulted in him being told off from Mrs. Weasley and was forced to pass the butter to Hermione. After this event Ron decided it was better not to ignore Hermione and decided to talk to her again. Much of the conversation at the table was about the wedding and what was going to happen and what food there was going to be (that was mostly what Harry and Ron talked about anyway) Mrs. Weasley Ginny and Hermione all talked about the weeding and how great it was going to be. This conversation lasted till almost 10:30. Harry and Ron had already left the table and decided to play another game of chess which Ron won and then decided they would go to bed, this was when Mrs. Weasley realized the time and told Ginny and Hermione to get of to bed. So Hermione and Ginny slowly walked up the stairs and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow

Not as interesting as the other ones but I felt it was necessary to have a chapter of them getting there things for the wedding and Fred and George talking a bit to Ron about what happened. Ok review please and if you have any advice feel free to tell me

Ps. if my spelling is a bit off it's because I'm not very good with grammar or spelling (thank god for spell check)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week and a half past fairly smoothly except for Ginny losing her shoe for the wedding and didn't find it for a week, and the fact that Fred and George had invented a new product which they used on Ginny's dress, it shrunk to the size that it would have fitted Winky. Then they had to try and fix it, which they did but that was only about a day ago. And fleur ended up in hospital because she was so stressed and worried about the wedding. But other than that nothing really exciting happened.

So today was the day of the wedding and fleur had gotten out of the hospital two days ago and was all ready for the wedding, so she went off to the park that they had decided to use for the wedding and ten minutes later bill left to also go to the park where the wedding would be held.

Mrs. Weasley had a lot of trouble with getting every one up and ready for the wedding Hermione and Ginny were first up because they wanted to get ready for the wedding and make sure that Mrs. Weasley didn't have a heart attack. Harry was next up Ginny had to get him up by promising him that if he got up they could have one of there "sessions" after the wedding.

"Maybe you should try that approach with Ron" suggested Ginny to Hermione as Harry walked out of the room to get ready

"Have you gone nuts? He would probably fall into a deeper sleep." Said Hermione

"Right, Hermione" said Ginny sarcastically and also walked out the door and began to get ready

"Ron" said Hermione "you have to wake up; you have to get ready foe the wedding"

"hmmerr" mumbled Ron

"Ron, get up now or ill jinx you." Said Hermione waiting for a reaction

"All right, all right I'm up" said Ron groggily and slowly got out of bed and grabbed his dress robes and walked out of the room to the shower. After Ron had his shower and went downstairs to get his breakfast then Ginny had her shower and went to get all dressed and put her make up on for the wedding Hermione then had her shower and went to get ready then Harry had his shower and got his dress robes on and they were all ready to leave at 12: 30pm so they got into the ministry cars and traveled to the wedding.

When they got out of the cars they were all in aww, there was gold lace over the tents it looked like it could have been a royal wedding; the seating was perfectly placed and very cushiony there was a red carpet in between the seats which were separated into two there was a lot of gold…

So you think we should get our seats? Asked Hermione

"Yeah I think so, come on, Harry, Ron, Hermione." Said Ginny who walked over to four seats and sat down Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her and also sat down.

"How long do they have to take? There not even out yet!" Complained Ron

They should be out soon said Ginny and no sooner had she said this bill walked out onto the alter and then waited a few minutes then fleur came down the aisle and they went through the " I do's" and recited vows to one another and then they shared a passionate kiss and walked down the aisle hand in hand and waited just out side the tent which they would all be eating in.

" Yay! Food, lets go" said Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her after him and Ginny and Hermione walked casually in the heard of people trying to get into the tent.

Harry Ginny, Hermione and Ron soon found the table they were to be sitting at and went over and sat down

"Oh no" said Ron looking down at the cards on the table "I have to sit next to Fred"

"So, what's wrong with that?" asked Hermione

"What if they spike my drink or poison my food!" said Ron looking worriedly over at Fred and George who were coming over to the table

"I don't think they woul-… wait I guess they would" said Ginny also looking at the twins

"So what are you all talking about?" asked Fred sitting next to Ron

"Anybody want drinks?" Asked George

A chorus of yes please was heard so George went to get some drinks and soon came back and handed them all some butterbeer .

"Does it taste funny to you?" asked Ron after he took a sip of drink every one shook their heads except Hermione who nodded

"So do you think we need to stay here after we finished eating?" Asked Ginny

"Nah mum said we could go home when we wanted." Said George while starting to eat his food just like everyone else and soon started a conversation about quidditch in which Ron told them about how Hermione liked some aspects of quidditch

"Really," asked Ginny "I always thought you hated it."

"No I just think it's a little too dangerous for me to play"

"Oh… so you like watching it just not playing it?" asked Fred

"Yeah, kind of." Said Hermione.

"Oh ok, what do you mean "kind of?" Asked George

"Um well I like watching certain guys" said Hermione who was going red and looked a bit perplexed at why she said that out loud and before anyone asked her anymore questions she walked out of the tent and was followed by Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" Asked Ginny cautiously "do you want to go back to the house?"

"Yes"-said Hermione

"Ok ill just go ask mum" and Ginny walked of and came back in five minutes, "mum says that's fine as long as one of the ministry Aurors comes with us. I vote for Tonks" said Ginny.

"Yeah me to." Said Hermione

"Same" said Harry

"Yep, ok" said Ron

So they went off and found Tonks who got the ministry drivers and drove them back to the burrow. When they got inside they all just sat down around the fire that Tonks had lit.

"So I'm bored, truth or dare anyone?" asked Ginny

Ok so that's the end of next chapter I promise that the next one it will get to Ron and Hermione ok. So read and review

Ps demonssjfreak4489 I used your idea, kind of about Fred and George making a product that will make them confess how they feel but that's for the next chapter. I hope that's ok?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yeah, ok" they all said together

"Ok well we will ask the person to the left of us so I will ask Ron, Ron will ask Hermione, Hermione will ask Harry and Harry will ask me is that ok?" said Ginny

"Yep, fine with me" said Hermione

"Yeah that's ok" said Harry

"Yeah, ok" said Ron who was looking a bit worried as he remembered the last time he played truth or dare with out the dare.

"Ok, well how a bout…. you start Harry?" said Ginny

"Fine with me" said Harry "ok so… who's your favorite brother?"

"You can't make me chose, I can't chose." said Ginny

"Well you have to; otherwise you have to do a dare" said Harry

"Since when was that a rule?" asked Ginny

"Since now" said Harry still waiting for his answer from Ginny

"Fine, Ron is." Said Ginny gloomily

"You're only saying that because he's the only one here!" said Hermione " no one would"

"Ha, you would" said Ginny laughing

"Yeah, so…" said Hermione who started to blush

"Where'd that come from?" said Harry to Hermione

"I don't know, it's like if you say something I have a need to tell the truth…."said Hermione

"Stop kidding around, ok so now its…. My turn, I think" said Ginny

"Yeah it is." Said Ron who had been very quiet during the game.

"Ok so Ron, do u like fleur?" Asked Ginny almost laughing, waiting for his answer.

"She's nice and all but no, not really" said Ron "she looks good but your, right she doesn't have the greatest personality"

All three of them looked at Ron with their mouths wide open, Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then back at Ron who was going redder by the minute with everyone looking at him.

"What? You make it look like I don't say anything emotional or intellectual any of the time" said Ron

"Well you don't…." said Hermione "not normally, I think Fred and George did something to our drinks! Ours were the only ones that tasted funny yours tasted normal, didn't it?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry they nodded then looked at each other and started whispering. After about five minutes of whispering Hermione got a little impatient and asked "what are you two whispering about?"

"Oh nothing" said Ginny looking at Hermione, "what were you telling me the other day?"

"I said I was probably saying Ron's name in my sleep since you said you heard it." At this Ron turned around in alarm and then sort of smiled but then Harry asked Ron "what do you think about that?"

"Um I don't know good, actually great" said Ron

Hermione had got an idea because she never really got an answer last time they played truth or dare…"Hey, Ron, what's the real reason you don't like victor?"

I, well it, this isn't fair you no I have to answer because of Fred and George and there stupid inventions, I'm going to kill them, it's because I like you and I wanted to go with you but you went with him, and I didn't like it, so now I don't like him, the stupid prat… said Ron while he was slowing slumping into the lounge

Really? Asked Hermione

Yes, really. Said Ron

Ok well how did your Krum dolls arm break off?

I was angry after you went with him so I kicked the doll and the arm fell off…. At this Ginny and Harry started laughing, but Hermione had raised her voice so she could be heard over their laughter "well why did you go out with lavender?" Asked Hermione

Well, I was having an argument with Ginny and she sort of yelled at me that u had snogged Krum, so I thought you liked Krum so when I found out lavender liked me I just sort of went with it… I never really liked her.

"Oh… even after I asked you to go to Slughorn's party…?"

"Well um yeah… I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry" Ron was slowly moving closer to Hermione

"You know I never actually did snog Krum." And she moved closer so they were only centimeters away and then they kissed at first it was slowly and cautiously but soon moved to fierce and passionate then Fred and George walked through the door and whispered to Ginny " I guess it worked?"

"Yeah, I think it did"

Well I think you better stop them unless you want to see a demonstration of the birds and the bees…

"Hey, hey! Stop! Go to Ron's room or something….

Hermione pushed Ron off, turned red and just sat on the lounge holding Ron's hand, who was also red

"So when does it where off" asked Ginny?

"In about 5 minutes" said Ron

"Good thing we figured out what was happening, otherwise it might not have worked" said Ginny who had now grabbed Harry's hand and was holding it

"Well were going to go back to the party, we just came by to see if it worked. Said George"

"Yeah c ya later" said Fred and they apparated out of the house

Hey, Ginny… do u think Harry could stay in your room tonight? Asked Hermione

Yeah ok just don't get caught, ok?

"Ok I'm sure we wont…" and Hermione kissed Ron and they walked up the stairs kissing passionately and then went into Ron's room

"So… who thinks there going to get caught tomorrow?" said Ginny mischievously

Harry agreed silently and walked up the stairs with Ginny and closed the door behind them

Ok not to long I don't know if I should right another chapter or just leave it there so yeah… review and any advice feel free to give.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long I've just had assignments and I haven't had time to write but I should be able to write more soon

Ok so now for chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was lying with her head on Ron's chest and she felt a bit lightheaded she just couldn't believe what had happened her and Ron…. I mean shed liked him for a while, but she didn't expect that basically the same night they snog they would…well…you know

"Ron, Ron, wake up" Hermione asked quietly while poking him in the ribs

"Hmmmm, what's up?" asked Ron groggily

"Just waking you up, I think we should get up, its like 9" said Hermione looking at the clock

"Oh ok, well you can get up, I'm still tired" said Ron rolling into his pillow

"Ok well ill meet you downstairs" Hermione grabbed her shirt and put it on and walked down stairs where she meet Ginny

"Hey Hermione, have a nice night?" said Ginny raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, it was ok" said Hermione looking at her cereal that she had just pored

"Ok… so what did you guys do?" Asked Ginny quietly

"Nothing" said Hermione still looking at her food and eating it

"Liar, I know u did something because if you hadn't you would have given me a lecture about asking you about it and how you wouldn't…" said Ginny

"Ok fine… we did" said Hermione who looked up and was red

"Ha I knew it! At least no one caught you this time." Said Ginny

"We didn't do anything last time!" said Hermione

"Yeah I no" its just fun to get you agitated

"So you do anything with Harry?" asked Hermione

"No, we were actually making bets on whether you would or not, I won so I got to get my 15 gallons later" said Ginny smirking

"You were betting!" said Hermione sounding exasperated

"What, we all knew it was going to happen it was just a mater of time! I'm just making a profit out of it" said Ginny holding back giggles

"Was it that obvious?" asked Hermione

"Yeah… well it was more Ron, I think you were the only one who didn't figure out why he all of a sudden hated Krum…" said Ginny

"Oh… well – I – its not my fault, I just never had someone like me before" said Hermione who was going red at the thought that every one realized and not her

"Ok fair enough, I think you just didn't want to believe it incase you were wrong" said Ginny

"Maybe, I don't really no, I just wasn't sure I guess." Said Hermione

"Hmmm, I still think I'm right" said Ginny

"Yeah well, I still don't like u making bets!" said Hermione

"Ok and I still want my money from Harry for winning the bet, so I'm going to go get it I'll be back down later" said Ginny and she walked up the stairs to her room

Hermione got her breakfast and started eating it and Ron came down the stairs and hugged her

"Smells nice, did u make it?" Asked Ron

"Yeah, do you want some?" Hermione asked him

"Yeah, ok" and he grabbed a fork and knife and was eating off Hermione's plate. Then Ginny and Harry came down the stairs and made some French toast

So what are we going to do today? Asked Harry

"I don't know we have to do something we only have a few more days till we are going back to school and its going to be very hard this year for Harry, Ron and I because its our NEWT year and were going to have so much work to do I don't know if ill be able to keep-" said Hermione

"Hermione your always ahead of what were supposed to be doing if you do drop off in class the worst that will happen is that you will be on schedule!" Said Ron incredulously at this they all laughed except Hermione

"Look seriously Hermione you'll do fine" said Ron reassuringly

Hermione smiled "ok well we could go to Diagon ally and get our school stuff, what do you think? She asked them

I think it's a good idea said Ron and Ginny and Harry also agreed, but they had to wait for security to arrive and then took the ministry cars to Diagon Ally and then walked to Fred and George's shop

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Fred

"Nothing really we're going to get school stuff later, we just thought we would stop in." said Ginny

So what did you put in Ron and Hermione's drinks? Asked Harry "it worked really well."

"Well we made our own truth potion kind of thing, its not as strong as the real one so it wouldn't help catch a criminal but its good with matters of the heart…" said George

"Yeah well next time use it on someone else" said Ron "and for being your test person I think I should get something for free"

"You did, you wouldn't have told Hermione that stuff without it, and then you wouldn't be together, so I think that's a good reward" said Fred

Yeah, it is, cant I just get something from your shop without having to pay once?" asked Ron

"No you have to pay" said George

"Fine can we go now, I want to go get some stuff and look at the Quiditch things" said Ron and then walked out the door without saying good bye and the others said good bye then left and caught up with Ron

"So are we getting our school stuff?" asked Hermione

"Might as well" said Ron "then we can look at Quiditch things"

So they went and got there school things with the aurors following them around and waiting outside shops for them to finish shopping, when all the school shopping was done they went to the Quiditch shop they stayed in there for most of the day (Hermione wasn't impressed though) and then after many hours spent in the shop they left and traveled back to the burrow.

When they got home it was about 7 00 pm

And Mrs. Weasley had just finished making dinner so the four of them sat down and had a conversation about what they had done today and laughed at how Ron acted when Fred and George wouldn't give him anything for free. Then after that they decided to play a game of chess (well Harry and Ron did) of course Ron won, and then they decided thy should go to bed so they all walked up the stairs and said good night and went to their bedrooms (Ginny and Hermione in Ginny's and Ron and Harry in Ron's)

Well that's the end of chapter 6 I think…yes I just checked its chapter 6, well I want more reviews otherwise I don't think ill keep writing, and if you have any ideas for the story feel free to share them. k thx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So Hermione, are you awake?" Asked Ginny

"Yes, why?" said Hermione in an annoyed tone

"Well I… I was just thinking…"said Ginny slowly

"What about?" said Hermione sitting up on her bed

"Could you turn the light on?" asked Ginny "its easier to talk"

"Ok...?" said Hermione as she got up to turn the light on " is that better?"

"Yeah thanks" said Ginny

"So what were you thinking about Ginny" asked Hermione who was now sitting down on her bed again

Well I was just thinking that – well – what's it going to be like once Harry Ron and you go after the Horcruxes ( sorry if its mis-spelt didn't have the book with me ) I mean I' m going to be left here aren't I?" said Ginny starting to get emotional

"Ginny I' m sure it's for the best if Harry tells you to stay here"

"Well I don't, I mean I think I'm safer with Harry then anywhere else since he's the only one that has a chance of defeating Voldermort"

"Yeah but people will be after him all the time, so its more dangerous" at this Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny who had a look of resentment on her face " look Ginny I don't think what Harry is doing is the best option but he thinks it is so…"

"Yeah but just because Harry thinks it's the best option doesn't mean it is." Said Ginny covering herself in her blankets

Yes, I know… maybe you should talk with him about it…? Said Hermione hesitantly

"Maybe I will ok well I might go back to sleep now thank for talking to me ill see you in the morning" said Ginny

"Night" said Hermione as she got up and turned the light off and laid back down in her bed.

Ginny's pov

"Harry, I want to talk to you about something" said Ginny tentatively

"Ok… what is it?" asked Harry in a cautious tone

"Well I think I should come with you to look for Horcruxes" said Ginny

"But-"

"No listen, I'm safer around you then anywhere ok? And I'd rather be around you with what's going on" said Ginny inflexibly

"I- I'll think about it" said Harry

"I'm going to go even if you say no" said Ginny

"Yeah I no…" said Harry as he sighed "I suppose I should say yes… since you will come anyway…"

"Yeah you probably should" said Ginny

"Ok… you can come but your going to have to listen to what I say ok? No just walking off and doing whatever ok?"

"Ok" said Ginny as she hugged him "well I'm going to go get some breakfast you want some?"

"Yeah but I'm going to have a shower" said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek "ill be down in like 10 ok?"

"Yeah" said Ginny and she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen which had bits and pieces all over the place the sink was full of pans, glasses and plates that were being washed by magic obviously from some one else who had made breakfast. Ginny grabbed two plate's knives, forks and some spreads and got some bread out then put it into the toaster, which she then had to wrestle for her toast back.

"Um… Ginny are you alright?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny skeptically

"Yeah I'm fine just one minute and ill be done" said Ginny panting

"You d realize your wrestling with the toaster… Right?" asked Hermione as if worried for Ginny's sanity

Yeah, of course I no I'm wrestling with the toaster Hermione otherwise I wouldn't be wrestling with it… now would I? Said Ginny as if it was the most normal thing in the world to wrestle with the toaster

"May I ask why you're wrestling with the toaster?" asked Hermione

"Because it has my toast" said Ginny who had finally go the toast out

"Ok…"

"Mum! We need a new toaster, this one tried to steal my toast" Ginny yelled up the stairs

"Fred and George probably just charmed it, they were here this morning you know…" yelled Mrs. Weasley down the stairs

"Oh… that would explain it" said Ginny as she put the toast on the plates and started buttering her toast then Harry walked down the stairs and also grabbed a piece of toast and put some spread on it and Hermione walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs

Ok that was a bit random at the end but I just felt like being random, I know this is kind of short but I couldn't really think of anything else to put in this chapter so yeah review plz

this was more of a joining kind of chapter I think… I think next chapter they can go back to school what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lol I've had very long writers block which has lasted about 6 months or so but I have decided to write again lol with out further a due chapter 8!

Chapter 8

The next few days went by with not to much happening apart from the crazy toaster which Fred and George had to fix because it kept stealing toast and that Hermione had got head girl which no one was surprised about and Ron got head boy Ron was surprised at this as he was expecting Harry to get it much like the others were, but Harry said professor McGonagall probably thought Harry would have too much to deal with such as horcruxes

Mrs. Weasley was extremely happy about this so she bought him all his books for 7th year first hand which of course Ron wasn't that pleased about… but thanked her none-the-less . Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had all been busy getting there trunks packed for going back to Hogwarts which meant trying to find missing sock and items of clothing for Ron and Harry but today was the day they were going back to Hogwarts

Harry wasn't looking forward to it as much as he used as there would be no Dumbledore there anymore but he had decided that he would make sure that he finished what Dumbledore had been doing before he had passed away and find all the horcruxes and destroy them and then Voldemort once and for all.

Mrs. Weasley was once again emotional at the train station while telling her children, Harry and Hermione to all keep safe and not get into trouble and Mr. Weasley comforted her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"So…" said Ron as they got on the train "how are we going to be leaving the school all the time? I mean with all the security…"

"Well…" said Harry thinking about it I might just have to tell professor McGonagall about the horcruxes… I mean I'm sure Dumbledore would have told her something about them… and she'll probably help us out somehow…" said Harry slowly as though he was thinking the plan up on the spot.

"Oh ok good plan" said Ron who went to sit down when Hermione said

"What are you doing?" said Hermione looking at Ron who looked up at her confused "we have to inform the new prefects what to do, Ron"

"Oh right…"said Ron as if he would rather do anything else "right well we'll see you soon Harry."

Ron and Hermione both departed the cabin and walked up the middle of the train.

"So Ginny are you sure you still want to go on the hunt for the horcruxes" said Harry uncertainty

"Of course I do, I'm not going to just stand back and watch you fight…" said Ginny "I'm going to be fighting beside you."

Harry felt very fortunate to have Ginny who would stand by him despite the risk, and friends like Ron and Hermione, who have stood by him the whole time and hugged Ginny to show his thanks.

Soon Neville and Luna came into the cabin and were telling them all about there summer and talking about all the bad things that had been reported in the prophet

"My gran says it's just like the last time he was strong..." said Neville

"Yes. My father has been saying that to" said Luna "he just hopes that he doesn't get his hands on any wiblecancows… they can eat a whole house you know…" said Luna with a strait face

Ginny, Harry and Neville held back there laughter which Harry was quite pleased about, he didn't think Luna would be too happy if they laughed at her dad's comments.

Ron and Hermione soon came back in the carriage and Hermione started to read her new text books while the rest of them started to talk about quidditch

"The cannons are going to do a lot better this year" said Ron who was looking pleased "they've got a few new good players you know"

Ginny then proceeded to say that they would still do no better then they usually did and Ron was in a bad mood for the rest of the trip. And Hermione and Ron seemed a bit distant with each other, although Harry didn't know why… maybe they had had a fight or something. He would deal with it later when they got to the common room come too think about it they had been a bit distant for about a week… he must remember to talk to Ron about this later

Hermione then reminded them that they should all probably get changed into there school robes because they would be there soon and they all got changed. And arrived at the school a short time later. The security was now so tight that all the trunks were searched several times by all different Aurors and then they were allowed to go up to the school.

"Students could you all proceed to the great hall for the sorting ceremony" said professor McGonagall

I might end it there for now n ill try to write more soon not like last time… whoops

So um… review, any ideas for next chapters feel free to tell me and yeah um thx


	9. Chapter 9

Whooo I updated very soon yay hopefully this ones just as good this ones starts of sort of like it would b a filler but its ends up with some talking

Chapter 9

The Hogwarts students all went into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, the hall looked as good as it ever had but t didn't feel the same, and Harry looked up and saw no Dumbledore- as was expected he felt gloomy looking up at the teachers table and Dumbledore not being there for Dumbledore had been there every year for Harry.

The sorting ceremony had already begun and there was considerably less people being sorted due to the events that had occurred last year – then Harry noticed a new teacher, probably defense against the dark arts, she looked familiar n he realized who it was

"Harry! Harry! Its Tonks!" said Hermione pointing at the new teacher Harry looked up again she was different now she had bright purple hair sort of short and spiky - ish sort of like Sora from kingdom hearts if you've ever played it Tonks waved at them and they waved back.

The sorting had had sung another song this year much along the same lines as the past two years about the houses uniting - which Harry thought once again 2was almost impossible – well at least with the Slytherins when many of whom would probably end up death eaters just like Malfoy… and Snape…

And then the food appeared on their plates and the first years all looked astonished and then the hall filled with people chatting "I went to the Alps skiing, I mean I never did ski, I just sort of rolled down the hill trying to ski, I don't know how Muggles do it with no magic…" Harry heard a boy who looked like he was in 5th year say and a younger girl possibly second or first year say" well I spent all my time traveling places, I went to Australia you know, where their upside down" Harry had to laugh at this – it was just bad luck that he had taken a sip of his pumpkin juice and started spluttering, but soon recovered from the incident.

Soon all the food was gone and professor McGonagall had reinforced what the hat had said saying "stand strong and unite" and the students were then told to leave the halls and to go to there common rooms. Ron and Hermione had to make up the password to the Gryffindor common room, while the other prefects got the first years.

"What about… Quidditch?"

"No, it's to obvious, Ron"

"Oh… right, ok… what about…" said Ron who had a look of deep concentration on his face "Veritaserum?"

"Hmm maybe… but what about… Felix Felicis?"" asked Hermione

"All right, I s'pose..." said Ron quietly and they waited for all the Gryffindor students to come up to the fat lady's portrait – they only had to wait about 5 minutes.

When all the students had arrived Ron mumbled "Felix Felicis" and walked through the portrait door while Hermione told everyone what the password was for future reference and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in their usual chairs near the fire.

"So Ron" said Harry "you really think the cannons will do well this year?"

"Yeah I do" said Ron "you know what I'm a bit tired from all that food I might go to bed. 'Night Hermione" and he walked over and kissed her on the cheek "'night Harry" and he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories

"Well I'm feeling a bit like that too" said Harry to Hermione "er… if you happen to see Ginny tell her I said goodnight ok? Thanks goodnight Hermione" and he also walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Harry/Ron POV

Ron… can I talk to you for a bit?" not forgetting that he had to talk to Ron about him and Hermione.

Yes… what's it about? Asked Ron cautiously

"Well… you and Hermione… I mean… you two have been a little distant or awkward with each other the past few days…" said Harry trying to get it out in the most constructive and un accusing way he could

"Oh" said Ron "tight, I dunno since-er-well yeah – _"you know", _we've been sort of er... Awkward with each other I s'pose but I don't want to push her into talking about whatever or anything… I mean she'll b all right soon, right?

"Oh" said Harry "you know what Ginny will probably talk to her soon and shell be fine about it all n she'll talk to you about it or something"

"Oh alright then well ill be getting to sleep then, night Harry"

"Night"

Ginny/ Hermione POV

"Hey Ginny, Harry said goodnight, he's already gone to bed, which I think I might do as well… I'm felling a little tired and its first day of lessons tomorrow I'll have to be wide awake since its N.E.W.T year for me, good night Ginny"

"Oh, well if Harry's asleep I'll come with you, I think we should talk about something" said Ginny following Hermione up the stairs to the girls' dormitories

"so what were we going to talk about you and Harry?"

"No. you and Ron" said Ginny bluntly

"Oh, why?" said Hermione trying to avoid Ginny's eyes

"Well both of you seem to be a bit weird around each other at the moment – it doesn't have anything to do with what happened a few nights ago, does it?" said Ginny seeming quite interested to find out the answer

"Well - I – maybe – sort of – yes..." said Hermione finally "it's just well it was nice and all but well I didn't … didn't expect us to you know… so soon and I'm worried he'll think less of me…"

"Ok first off" said Ginny "you've like Ron for a considerable amount of time if I'm not mistaken about three possibly four years?" Hermione nodded "right and second – and trust me on this one Ron would never think less of you… unless you because a death eater than he might think just a little less of you…" said Ginny smiling

"Oh, very funny Ginny" said Hermione sarcastically but she was still smiling

"You should probably talk to him tomorrow, you know just to clear the air a bit and since it's now about ten - ish u probably want to go to sleep since you're in your N.E.W.T years and all – night Hermione" said Ginny rolling over in her bed

"Night Ginny" said Hermione while beginning to doze off

Ok end chapter 9 review and hopefully I'll be able to update nearly as quickly with the next one but I'm not promising anything lol and I'm open to any ideas for the story so if you've got one just right it in your review n yeah I also think that was one of my longer chapters but I'm not sure lol


End file.
